


Only You

by pushkin666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene was set for a wedding but were the happy couple really happy?</p>
<p>
  <i>"Only you," Radek said in a quiet voice. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Broadstairs Bacchanalia writing challenge where we all wrote a drabble to the same fandom, a randomly picked prompt (Arranged Marriage) and then an individual Loveheart phrase which needed to be included. My Loveheart said 'Only You.

The room was decorated for a wedding; fairy lights, streamers and a mirror that said Rodney and Radek took centre stage.

John, of course, was best man and Teyla took the role of bridesmaid. Rodney, resplendent in dark blue, scowled at the assembled guests whilst Radek, less scruffy than normal remained silent other than to read his vows. 

“Only you,” he told Rodney in a quiet voice.

The Nangrians watched from all sides, ensuring that the marriage was sacred to their laws, laws that bound Radek and Rodney together in a travesty of a marriage that they could not escape.


End file.
